


Already Seen

by 12Poppi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Hermione Granger, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione Potter - Freeform, Hermione is a Potter, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Powerful Hermione Granger, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Regulus Black Lives, RegulusxHermione, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Young Regulus Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Poppi/pseuds/12Poppi
Summary: The moment Harry draws his final breath, Hermione's world came crashing down, she choked down a sob and looked up at the grinning wizard before her; she screamed.A scream that shook the once impenetrable the castle, a scream that brought the hundreds in front of her shivers down their spine. A scream that stopped the dark lord himself from celebrating.And then it happened, a magical force resounding the two raven haired wizards that extended in a circle that pushed everyone back with such force that cracks rang the silence. A magical force that cut through time and space just because of a single scream that held so much power that it apparated a young witch back in her home.Potter Manor, only this time she was back decades before her time and in a little girls body, with only a memory of Harry dying in her arms, her first meeting with the said boy and her life before that with nothing in between.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Hermione Granger, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Rabastan Lestrange, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & James Potter, Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

**1998**

For Harry and Hermione it seemed like the war was ending soon, they just destroyed the Slytherin locket and was in the possession of the sword of Gryffindor; for them all they had to do was destroy the other Horcruxes which by this time they already seem like they've figured where all of it were at. They just got back in the safety of Potter Manor after Hermione rested at Shell Cottage for a while from the torture Bellatrix was so fondly enjoying of doing, but the curse that was engraved on Hermione's skin was what shocked everyone.

The moment they all got apparated through the barriers of shell cottage courtesy of, surprisingly the Malfoy heir himself by calling upon his father's old house elf, Dobby who was more than willing to help The Great Harry Potter while his aunt was distracted in basking the glory she imagined she would've received when she calls for the dark lord; Molly and the other adults who has seen the damage of the first Wizarding war knew Hermione didn't have much time until the dark curse eats her whole and kills her, a special dark curse created by Bellatrix herself to kill all witches and wizards who possess Muggle-Born blood. Harry not knowing why everyone seemed shell shocked and had tears in their eyes staring at the curly haired witch laying on the floor instead of helping her shouted at the group of redheads who were huddled at the front.

"What are you doing!??" Harry yelled, his tears threateningly spill from his eyes as he completely berates himself already for what happened to his best friend. Ron who was already panicking from seeing the strongest girl he knew and grew up with laying helplessly on the floor couldn't even form coherent words as he shakes her beaded bag to find something that could help his best friend, his chosen sister.

"Help her!" After not finding anything from her bag that could help the girl, Ron seemed like he finally got a hold of himself and shouted at the unmoving adults who could help her. That shook them out of irreverence and levitated the young witch inside and laid her softly on a transfigured cot in the middle of the living room. Molly and Fleur being the ones most familiar in healing did their best in calming Hermione from the after shocks of the cruacious and treating the wound as best as they could. Both witches made eye contact as Fleur seemed to pick up on the distress the Weasley matriarch was feeling and put two and two together.

After treating the witch, Molly checked up on her sons to see if they were also harmed, but assured the mother that they were alright and just tell them how their best friend was doing. Molly and Arthur made eye contact before swallowing the bile that was threatening to spill from their throats as they sat both boys down in the dining room, Fleur entered the room from her kitchen and placed tea in front of them. The Weasley parents both sat across from them and with their joint hands they softly explained what the curse would do to Hermione's body seeing as she's muggleborn.

"So... So what?! She's just gonna die?! Just like that?!" The red headed boy slammed his hands on the table, his anger at himself spilling as he couldn't believe that that's what's gonna happen to his best friend. "It's not her fault she's muggleborn!" He choked down a sob. "Could we perform a.. I don't know.. a blood purity ritual or something?! Maybe if both of you adopt her, her blood status will also change?"

"Please. Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley's heart broke at the sight of his youngest son breaking and pleading to save the girl he has learned to care for the most, She always wanted Hermione to be apart of their family officially by having her marry her youngest son, but as she witnessed, all of her sons and daughter has already seen her apart of the family, their sister; Which went the same for the bespectacled raven haired boy who hasn't said anything yet from the moment they told them the fate of their sister.

"Her blood status would change, but not her blood son" Arthur replied as soft as possible to the enraged young wizard in front of him, it made him think of how much he has grown mature to the point of following his two best friends to some mission to end the dark lord's reign.

"Harry?" Ron whispered defeatedly.

"So, What will happen if, say, Hermione wasn't muggleborn?" The raven haired boy finally asked even if his voice was so much of a whisper that he was scared of anyone hearing him. Everyone in the room heard it though: Ron, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur; they all heard him. They furrowed their brows wondering if it was the boy that has been crucioed and perhaps lost his mind.

But, Molly thinking that maybe it's some coping mechanism for the poor boy enlightened him. "If, Hermione isn't muggleborn, Her state and magic would just weaken itself and she would need a few weeks to rest before she can get back on her feet, her scar won't disappear but it'll fade after sometime." She tilted her head to look at the boy in front of her who is far too young to experience this much losses and trauma in his life.

Harry sighed of relief and smiled a little which didn't go unnoticed from the occupants of the room. "Harry, What is it?" Bill who hasn't talked since they entered asked, his voice echoing in the room. Ron furrowed his brows thinking if his other best friend really had also been tortured and has now gone mental.

"Hermione's not muggleborn." He whispered, looking back at the witch who was resting on the cot in the other room. This caught everyone's attention more now than ever.

"Harry? What do you mean? We've met Mr and Mrs Granger in second year, I'm pretty sure they're muggles." Ron countered still confused at the boys words.

The messy haired boy sighed, closing his eyes as he removed his glasses and rubbed his face. "She's not muggleborn." He paused contemplating whether he should say it in the open while Voldemort is still at large. He casted a muffliato around them which only baffled the Weasley's more. "She's not muggleborn, She's pureblood." He said not meeting anyone's eyes especially his best friend on his left who might be hurt by his two friends keeping a secret this big from him. "She's my aunt." He finally looked up at the wide eyed Weasleys and continued. "Her real name is Hermione Jane Potter, She's my father's sister. Her adoption has never been kept from her since she's been a babe. Hermione's grandmother, The Granger grandmother was a squib, My grandfather Charlus' aunt. Hermione was entrusted with her son and wife who has been trying to have a child after both my grandparents died and since my father, mother and I were being hunted by You-know-who at the time, she couldn't stay with us in fear of putting her in more harm.

She was suppose to stay with us after the war was over but the Halloween of 1981 happened and I was sent to the Dursley's and Hermione stayed with the Granger's, Professor McGonagall was entrusted with Hermione's safety by Grandmother Dorea. From what all you know, Hermione found out about magic and met with McGonagall at age eleven but what she didn't tell you was that Professor has been visiting Hermione ever since You-know-who first disappeared teaching her all about the Wizarding World and even learning all the lessons Pureblooded children took before Hogwarts." Harry explained the best he could in a short summary as time is not what they have right now.

Ron sputtered, blinking rather fast from what he just heard, It looked like his mind was whirling from piecing everything together with all the knowledge Hermione seemed to know even if he should know them better than her considering he has been aware of magic since he was born, but it seems Hermione has too; He didn't know whether to feel betrayed from the secret his best friends long kept from him or be overjoyed that their Hermione isn't gonna die.

He chose the latter.

Ron stood up surprising everyone and stared at Harry before lunging himself at his bespectacled brother grinning madly. Harry thought he was gonna be mad and furious at them for keeping a secret this large from him, but it seems he really have matured over the years. "You're not mad?" Still, He couldn't help but ask.

The boy pulled himself away from his brother standing tall. "I'm more upset than mad, but there's a war going on and I'd rather not spend the time wasting it by being mad at the both of you when one of you could easily be taken away from me." He smiled.

Harry sighed and returned his brothers smile before standing up and hugging him fiercely as if he's scared of the unknown once they go back from the front line of the war.

The rest of the occupants watched the exchange of the two boys with relief, happiness and proudness.

**...**

Hermione was finally transferred to a spare room after Bill siphoned the lingering dark magic from her wound to clean it. Harry and Ron hasn't left her side since then, talking about their sister.

"When did you find out?" Ron whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping girl in the middle where their chairs were surrounding the bed she was laying on.

Harry looked up and thought about it. "I think, I've always known, Hermione always felt familiar to me, you know? But, as for her telling me, She told me the summer after fourth year, she went by our house much to the dismay of my Aunt and Uncle, she invited me to our Manor." He smiled at that, thinking back to first seeing the home where his Father grew up in.

"Manor?" The redhead's eyes were nearly bulging from his sockets at the mention of his best friends manor." He knew both of them were well off, he wasn't much aware of Hermione's wealth, just knowing the underlying that she came from a rich family, but since they were muggles he didn't care much for the details knowing he wouldn't understand it anyway. But, the Potter's wealth were relatively known to be the third most wealthiest family in Europe just after the Malfoy's and the Black's.

"Oh yea." He replied sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "There's blood wards surrounding it and only anyone with Potter blood, married to a Potter or the ones who have been invited by the head of the house could enter it, until then no one really has been there, for months; Sirius actually lived there after our third year. I didn't know it by the time, but Hermione gave Sirius a portkey to enter seeing as it was the safest place for him to hide and he has already been invited before; Remus too actually."

Ron nodded at the boy taking up all the information he wasn't privy to before. "So, Sirius and Remus knew?"

"Yes, Remus knew who we both were from the beginning, right after asking where I was given on 1981, he also asked where Hermione was." He smiled at the thought of how the their previous professor really cares for them. "I want you to go with us to the Manor." Harry finally said.

"What?"

"Well, We've always wanted to invite you, but like I said, the head of the house is the only one who can invite them until the blood wards are taken off, and even if Hermione has been researching how to remove them so that we could surprise all of you, she found out only someone with Potter blood could remove it and since we were still underage before the war was brewing we couldn't really perform it, but now that I'm finally of age, I have the title of the Head of House Potter, I could now just easily invite you in and not remove the wards."

"Wicked."

"Wait, but Hermione's older than you, Why isn't she the Head of the House?" Ron cocked his head to the side confused.

"Oh! Well, I was named the scion of House Potter by my father, so naturally the title went to me." He explained.

That seemed like a reasonable answer for him so he nodded, the two drifted of to silence watching their chosen sister rest, it's not until a couple of minutes until Ron spoke again. "There's something else you're hiding, Isn't there?" He whispered with no accusation or malice in his tone, just simply asking and trying to make sense of why Hermione had to hide her real identity.

Harry seemed too burdened by the thought but still relinquish thinking that this is no time to hide secrets anymore; After casting a silencing spell around them so no one could hear, he leaned on his knees and smiled grimly. "I wasn't the only one who was casted or rather burdened by a prophecy."

"You mean?" Ron looked back and forth to his two best friends before Harry finally nodded. "What is it?"

"It's a prophecy only I, Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Grandmother Dorea knows; Not even Professor Dumbledore was privy to it especially at how Grandmother saw how he treated her son and his new family to just hide, instead of obliviating the one who delivered the prophecy to You-know-who before he had the chance to deliver it."

"Grandfather just passed before Grandmother gave birth to Hermione, Mum and Dad married months later; When the prophecy speaking about Neville and I were stated, Dumbledore ensured my parents to hide, Grandmother had some messages to give to her son and since the only one who could give that message was Dumbledore himself, she went to Hogwarts carrying Hermione, While waiting for the Headmaster, she met up with Professor McGonagall and that's when Trelawney appeared and congratulated Grandmum with her baby, the moment she touched Hermione however, She delivered another prophecy, only this time, Professor McGonagall already saw the incoming vision and managed to cast a silencing charm around the room.

I'm not gonna be able to tell you the whole prophecy seeing as I'm not sure what the whole of it is, but it has something to do with my connection with Hermione, stating that She will be my savior, "The savior of the savior"."

Ron nodded a hand on his jaw as he settled it on his chin with his elbow on his knee looking at the curly haired witch. "Well, I don't know the prophecy but from what you just told me with her being the savior of the savior, no offense mate, but she's been saving our arses since first year, we probably would've been dead if it wasn't for her, and she has been the one who has been figuring out everything that could destroy You-know-who." He chuckled.

Harry joined in until both of them started laughing loudly which seemed to wake the sleeping witch. Mumbling incoherent words, Hermione opened her eyes to be greeted by a wonderful sight in front of her, both her best friends - well nephew as well she guesses - laughing without a care in the world, it seemed like they were just kids again entering Hogwarts with no warning as to what was waiting for them. She beamed at them before chuckling herself at the contagious laugh from them both which caught their attention and yelped. "Mione!" They both beamed.

Both boys went to hug the witch and helped her sit-up straight. She smiled weakly at them still feeling drained from the torture she endured hours before. "What's funny?" She asked in a dreamy voice as she tried to fight of the sleepiness she still felt.

"Just that, we would be long dead if we weren't friends, whatever the whole prophecy is, it seems very natural for you to save our arses." Harry answered giving her a wry smile.

"Well to be fair, I would've been long dead as well if you boys didn't come and save me from the troll, so it's a win win situation." Hermione smiled before turning to look at Ron who seems to be fighting off tears. "I'm guessing, Harry has already told you about everything?" She asked softly to not overwhelm the boy who she has come to love as a brother.

He nodded. "Yeah, and listen I'm truly sorry for leaving you both during the hunt, I really wanted to come back the moment I left, I just didn't know where to go back to. But I won't leave you both again. I promise, I'll be here for you both." He finished, reaching for Hermione and Harry's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Both Potter's looked at each other smiling proudly at how matured their best friend has grown.

After they all took their seats back Hermione reached up on her left forearm and traced the bandaged scar she will now bear for the rest of her life, Ron and Harry seemed to take notice and assured her that it's just a word and doesn't define her with or without the knowledge of actually being pureblood, they also explained what would've happened if she really was muggleborn, and how grateful they are of her true identity - not that her being muggleborn was ever a problem for them - but they can't help but be grateful she wasn't.

"I know." She whispered after they finished revealing the tragic outcome if she really carried muggle blood.

Both wizards looked at each other with their brows raised and questioned the witch as to how she knew. "After Bellatrix tortured me" She took a deep breath as images of the crazed witch appeared in her mind. "I was confused as to why she didn't just finish me off, All You-know-who wanted was Harry and I know he didn't kill Luna and Ron because despite their blood traitor status they were still pureblood, As for Mr. Ollivander and Griphook, He wanted something from them. I was a lost cause for the death eaters, When Bellatrix told Draco to take me back to the dungeons, He was apologizing for not being able to save me, It only confused me more when after a few hours I knew he went back to the dungeons to send Dobby, When he helped me up, I remember him saying "I'm sorry, this is all I could do for you." He knew I wasn't gonna survive and when we reached Shell Cottage I finally noticed the scar engraved on my forearm with the word "Mudblood" on it. And knowing the crazy witch, It probably was a special cursed blade that would kill and torture any muggleborn."

**...**

They're now at Potter Manor planning on how to steal the hocrux in Gringgots, the Golden Trio apparated outside the grounds to officially invite their red headed friend.

They've been staying for three days now enough time for Hermione to regain her strength back and plan for their next hunt, they've showered and eaten courtesy of their house elf, Kippy much to the slight dismay of Lady Potter.

"Kippy, I'm alright now, no need to work yourself through this." Hermione whined while the house elf followed her mistress around the manor.

"Kippy disappointed Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea, Kippy promised they that Kippy will take care of the Potter children, but they still got hurt." The house elf said bringing her head down as she was disappointed in herself.

Hermione sighed and knelt before her touching her shoulder as comfort, "Kippy, it's not your fault alright? I'd be more upset if you keep berating yourself like this."

Kippy looked up wide eyed and brushed the tears back, "Kippy doesn't want to upset Mistress 'Mione, Kippy stops scolding herself, Yes! Kippy stops if it makes Mistress happy!" She exclaims.

Hermione smiled and stood back only to see Harry and Ron smiling amused with their brows raised. She shook her head chuckling and looked down at the house elf. "Kippy, please set up some snacks in the parlour for us, we'll be right there."

That seemed to brighten the elf's mood and nodded excitedly before popping out of the hallway.

The young brunette crossed her arms smiling at the amused wizards before her. "What?"

Both the raven haired and the red haired wizards shook out of their amused stupor. "That's quite a Slytherin move for you 'Mione." Ron said in a delighted tone.

She walked towards them encircling her arm on theirs and walked them to the parlour room, "That's the only way I could think of so that she would stop scolding herself."

"I'm actually surprised, you have a house elf yourself, I thought you'd free her by now."

"If I could, I would."

Ron turned to her confused, Harry saw their friends face and chuckled before joining the conversation. "She's been trying to free her even before I came here, Kippy just scolds her and threatens her that she would punish herself if she was ever freed from the Potter family."

"Well that's Slytherin of her, Blimey!" Ron laughed lightly.

They sat in the parlour with the biscuits and tea ready for them, Ron didn't waste any time and sat down devouring the snacks ready. The nephew and aunt shook their heads in amusement. "'Mione, I have another question."

"What is it Ronald?"

"Why don't you look like Harry?"

The bushy haired brunette was caught off guard and raised her brows before her best friend. "I have a glamour on, I still look the same, but Minnie transfigured some of my features to match the Granger's" she explained.

He nodded taking up the information. "Wait, Minnie?"

The witch smiled, "Professor McGonagall"

"Ah, What do you look like without the glamour?"

"Well, Minnie changed my hair from raven wild curls to bushy brunette, my hazel-grey eyes to chocolate brown and I likely have the same skin tone as Harry so, a bit more fairer than this"

The wizard who questioned stared at the witch trying to picture the image she described, He nodded and widened his eyes. "You look like Bellatrix!" He exclaimed.

Hermione clutched her arm as a reminder of her second/third cousin torturing her before widening her eyes herself when she realised the similarities between herself and the crazed witch.

Harry seemed realise it himself considering he already saw his aunt without the glamour on once during the summer she told him because he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him staring. "Merlin! You do look alike, same with Andromeda." He whispered.

•••

After that afternoon, Ron has already went to bed in preparation for the resumption of their hunt the next day.

Not being able to sleep because of the anxiety of facing the front of the war again, Hermione went down their gallery to talk with her parents portrait only to find her nephew already there.

Harry turned his head at the sound of the incoming footsteps and smiled at the witch. "Hullo"

"Hey, Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same" She pursed her lips tightly. She stood beside the bespectacled wizard and stared straight ahead at the portrait. "Hi mum, hi dad" she whispered.

"Hello sweetheart." The former black witch greeted smiling at the sight of her daughter and grandson.

The family of four talked for a while comforting each other of the probability of what's to come once they leave the comfort of their home.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the gallery after they said their good nights, The wizard walked his best friend first since her room is closer. "We'll finish this Harry." She turned smiling at her friend.

He nodded smiling back "Yeah, And after all of this is over," He dropped his arm around her shoulders and tightened it, hugging her side ways. "We'll be a proper family." Hermione placed her arm around his waist returning the hug.

"Get some sleep, hmm" She tightened her hold before letting go and faced the wild haired wizard, he nodded before dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"Goodnight 'Mione"

"Goodnight Harry"


	2. Chapter One

**1998**

"Oh Merlin! That's probably the most stupid and yet smartest thing we have ever done!" Hermione exclaimed.

They just flew back at the top of the hills from riding a dragon to escape Gringotts, they are now in the possession of the cup and changing their clothes to a more comfortable outfit to fight in.

The Golden Trio apparated to Hogsmead where they met Aberforth who showed them a safer pathway going inside Hogwarts; Who greeted them was who they couldn't believe, Neville, the sweetest boy who grew up with them all grown up and war stricken, He grew out of his excess weight, got taller and looks tired with all the scars he's carrying and yet the moment he saw Harry, the light in his eyes could blind anyone in existence, you could see the hope shining through his irises.

They walked through the passageway and in the Room of Requirement where they were greeted by their classmates huddled together, some were even from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne & Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and first and second years of the said house comforting each other by the chaos happening outside the safety of the walls.

House Unity

The moment their eyes landed on the Golden Trio they couldn't help but feel the hope returning from their bodies, they couldn't help but feel that maybe the killings, the prejudices, the pain would finally stop torturing them everyday.

They planned the escape of the younger ones and planned the fights of those who chose to stay to fight.

Harry went with Luna in search for the diadem, and Hermione and Ron went in search for a place to destroy the Hufflepuff cup.

The second they left the Come and Go room, chaos and mayhem is what greeted them, screams, grounds shaking, destruction happened before them.

Death Eaters

Death Eaters greeted them. Hermione and Ron ran and fought every death eater they encountered with.

"Hermione!"

"Yes Ron?!"

"Go to the Chambers of Secrets already! I'll try to hold them back!"

"If you think I'd just leave you here then you have another thing coming Ronald!"

He grumbled something along the lines of "We really are stubborn Gryffindors" and went behind the witch while they fought the last death eater.

They ran going to the second floor bathroom passing by Peeves who was dropping dung bombs on the opposing team.

Slytherins and Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs fighting along side each other, guarding each other's backs, protecting one another.

It seemed like the war that was to promote the superiority of blood and the strength in power that the older witches and wizards started is what's encouraging the younger ones to wisely end it, to fight against it, to stop the manipulation and start anew.

A rumble of a wall falling was heard from the other side of the castle that they had to pause from the shake that occurred on the floor, they didn't notice the incoming death eaters walking towards them until Ron turned his back and saw them.

The dark wizard fast approached them and sent an Avada towards Hermione, the witch in question still hasn't notice them until "Hermione!" Ron pushed her back but wasn't fast enough to push himself back to miss the curse himself.

Hermione was flung back on the floor and turned towards her best friend only to be too late and witness the fall of his brother, the lifeless body of his best friend dropping on the floor. She crawled towards him, her tears filling her visions and cradled his body close to her.

She choked down her sob caressing his body, the death eater smiled and was about to send another Avada but didn't see another death eater walking to them and before he could send one he dropped on the floor, lifeless just like the young red head he just killed.

Hermione didn't even register what was happening outside her walls, "No, please, you said... you promised... you wouldn't.. leave us anymore... please" she whispered in his ear. She was still cradling his body and was still in agony that she didn't realise she was being hauled to hide behind the tapestry where a corridor was turned.

She was sobbing and trying to keep still to gain back her consciousness and breathing that she didn't register she was encircled in the arms of a wizard. She was clawing on his chest, crumpling the robes on his body.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... but Hermione, please come back, we need you more than ever now." He pleaded. The witch seemed to gain back some of herself and looked up to see the light haired wizard who grew up from the arrogant prejudiced boy to a mature fair man. "Please, We need to leave, whatever you and Weasley needed to do? We have to do it now, He's here... Hermione, He's here... We have to move now." He whispered his pleading too scared to actually say it out loud incase someone finds them.

She nodded "Draco... We need to destroy his hocrux..." she didn't see his face draining of blood from the mere word of what the dark lord did, "We need to destroy this..." she reached down her beaded bag and showed him the cup. He nodded swallowing the bile that threatened to leave his being.

After checking the outskirts of the hallway they walked out and turned down a hallway reaching the bathroom. Draco placed protective wards towards the doors and turned his back facing the witch who was staring at the circular sink in the center of the room. He stood beside her. "What now?"

"Parselmouth"

"What? You are?"

"No, but Harry talks in his sleep so," He could see she was still trying to fight of the tears from her red rimmed eyes but she still smiled grimly.

"Open" She hissed in parseltounge, the sound shouldn't make him aroused especially at a time like this but he looked away from the witch he still isn't sure how is still alive and adjusted his trousers.

True to her words the the chambers opened and in came a slide going down. "Hey, Elizabeth!" Hermione turned towards Draco to come face to face with Moaning Mrytle who was staring at the both of them curiously.

Draco caught her stare and raised his brows amused at the surprised witch. "We're friends"

She blinked and shook her head out of its reverence and nodded. They both turned their attention on the slide and slid their way down. The witch whispered the password again in outside the doors and came in.

They grabbed a couple of fangs and came face to face with the fight the cup gave towards them before. After the flood cleared up they walked towards back the cup in the middle of the room. Hermione knelt before it raising the fang above her head, she looked at Draco and nodded; she took a deep breath before whispering. "This is for Ron." And stabbed the cup, a piercing scream echoed in the room before a black smoke erupted from the broken hocrux.

They smiled at each other, rose to her feet as both walked away after stashing the rest of the fangs in her bag. Draco stopped in his steps and Hermione turned to him in question. Pale light brown brows furrowed over his silver grey eyes and looked up at the witch who was staring at him curiously. "Why'd you stop?"

He poked her arm continuously that annoyed the bushy haired girl and swatted his hand away. "What?!"

"Did you become another Immortal Child or what?!"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "No, I... I'm not just Harry's best friend." He raised his brows and lips twitched. She rolled her eyes at the amusement of his eyes. "I'm his aunt." This caught him off guard and blinked repeatedly.

"Long story, but I was adopted by the Grangers after my parents and brother died, Therefore I am not muggleborn."

His silver eyes widened at her words, but before he could open his mouth Hermione raised her hand in front of him. "Before you ask why I chose to be muggleborn in this prejudiced society, I needed to protect my identity against Voldemort." He flinched at the name. "Oh will you please stop flinching, it's just a name! And he's here already so no use in avoiding it!"

A hand swatted his arm, and nodded. "Can you at least explain later, Geez, thought we were friends." He rolled his eyes playfully that caused the brown eyed witch to genuinely smile.

"I will, I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't exactly tell you before because the Dark Lord was residing in your home, and our friendship was already occulumens worthy of hiding, I didn't want you to worry about hiding another thing."

He nodded accepting his friends explanation. Ever since they're dance during Yule ball with him comforting her after her argument with Weasley, they became less of an enemy and more of an ally until it turned into friendship. Genuine Friendship. One he actually cherished, no one was exactly aware of the twos friendship seeing as it was frowned upon by his parents, but whenever they needed to calm each other, they would meet at the astronomy tower and comfort one another, it helped him immensely when he was marked.

The unlikely duo walked out of Slytherins room and faced the foreground of the battle again.

Hermione whipped out the Marauders Map behind a pillar as Draco came in front of her to check of any intrusion that will come to place. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" She looked at the parchment in front of her as the lay out of Hogwarts drew up, she searched for Harry's name seeing it at the seventh floor where his name disappeared after a second.

"He's in the Room of Requirements, let's go" after closing the map she stashed it inside her bag and grabbed her companions hand running on the rumbled hallways towards the stairs.

They reached the floor nearing the room when a voice echoed the empty hallway. "I knew you were a traitor, you Malfoy's are really a disappointment in the society, can't even get anything right, just like your father." They stopped and turned their heads around the voice; Plumox Parkinson and Antonin Dolohov greeted them one with a deathly glare and the other a malicious smile. It brought shivers down her spine as she was reminded of her fifth year when the very man in front of her almost ended her life.

Dolohov looked at her with intent, as his eyes hovered over her body that stilled her being and licked around his teeth before his mouth twitched as his eyes paused on her chest which made her falter back. Draco gripped his wand tighter and stood in front of the frightened witch.

The foreign wizard noticed the change in stance and clucked his tongue that echoed in the empty quiet hallway, "My, My... Has the Malfoy heir succumbed in the prowess of a Mudblood?" He taunted.

Plumox Parkinson probably has had enough and opened his mouth "Draco, It's not too late, you can still come with us and we won't tell the dark lord of what we witnessed here, your mother is worried for you." He said calmly.

"Ah yes... Mommy Dearest." The wizard beside him drawled looking upwards before returning his malicious stare to the platinum blond wizard.

"Tell the Dark Lord to go fuck himself!"

This darkened the mood of both death eaters and started to send curses after curses. Hermione bringing in the instincts she's acquired over the past few months on the run threw a powerful shield over them before nodding to each other and threw curses their own. With the witch throwing more lighter spells as red sparks go out her wand while her partner threw darker spells that rivalled their opponents.

With the Malfoy heir fighting against the father of one his friends, Hermione fought her own demons by facing the Russian wizard in front of her; it was no question how much both darker wizards were more experienced in duelling, but both the younger ones gave their all, Dolohov seeming to want to have some fun threw spells she could only assume was his own as a dark orange curse gazed her arm as it bled through her jacket.

Draco hearing the silent hiss of his friend turned his head towards her only to not notice the incoming curse towards him; Hermione looked back up just in time to see the last few of her friends get hit and fall on the ground, seeing another, lifeless body splaying on the castle she once called home.

She didn't need to double think her choices as a similar green spell blasted through her wand pointing at the dark wizard who appeared to also be surprised at what he just did. He fell to the ground. Lifeless.

It seemed like it was just a cycle at this point, a dejavù, already seen, it wouldn't get any better at this point anymore, even if they win, she was witnessing more bodies laying on the ground and knew there would be no point in celebrating if they wouldn't be complete, she would witness more of her friends, more of the people she considers as family fall through the once lively depths of their eyes. They were already loosing too much.

Hermione turned her head towards the remaining wizard who looked at her in awe at what he just witnessed; but the fiery witch didn't have the patience anymore, she knew her hair was cackling with sparks at the growing rage and grief she felt inside. She just wanted to end it already. She felt tired.

She sent spells after spells not caring if they were unforgivables, it's a bloody war, no ones innocent anymore, the war isn't just dark and light or black and white anymore. Grey. Grey is good, she needs a new perspective on the mixture of dark and light magic. She needed balance.

Magic is Magic, it only depends on how you use it.

The wizard in front of her caught the tension building and wiped the smirk of his face and started defending himself and threw some of his spells on his own, beads of sweat formed on his being and he kept stumbling back towards the end as the enraged witch was blinded by the images of pain the war has caused.

She didn't even notice as her magic was the only thing trying to keep her sated as her chocolate brown eyes turned back to her natural hazel-grey ones. She was about to send the final blow when the doors behind her appeared and out came Harry holding a piece of article she knew was a hocrux.

Harry yelled for Hermione as she turned back and saw the smile on the boy who got thrusted in a fucked up world he didn't deserve to live, and remembered that there was still light at the end of the tunnel. Her magic calmed a bit more at the sight of her best friend, but she still needed to finish the job, she turned back around at the death eater before her but came to find nothing. The bloody coward ran.

The raven haired wizard ran towards her with his brows pulled down together, he looked around until he saw the young wizard laying on the floor in front of him, his once enemy turned ally. Lifeless.

Hermione followed his gaze and knelt in front of the platinum blond cradling his body near her as she dropped a kiss on his forehead choking down her tears and closed his eyes and laid him back. She rose to her feet seeing her best friends lip tightly closed, she hugged him which he returned with a force, trying to engulfed her as if he's scared she'll also leave him. "Ron?" He whispered, but based on the tone he used, she knew he knew.

She shook her head and apologised repeatedly as they both clung together. They heard Voldemort's voice echoing through the whole castle, but at that point, they didn't care, they clung to each other, too scared to let go now.

They walked back to the Great Hall when all the death eaters were called back, Hermione levitating Draco's body behind them as they entered the room. Bodies were either laying lifeless or in pain. She gently dropped her friends body beside his cousin who was reaching out to her husband, the last marauder, her once lively pink hair, now dull with both their faces beaten down. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

A sea of read heads cries greeted her ears at the other side of the hall, they were huddled together in bodies she could only assume one of their own. She walked towards them and saw the bodies of Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley and Ginny Weasley laying on the floor with their faces drained of colour. She had to keep her still as she tried to even her breathing, it wasn't the time, not now, they had to end it first.

She didn't even notice how Harry was walking away from the commotion. She ran after him and followed him to the headmasters office towards the pensieve, he didn't acknowledge her and she didn't mind as he dropped the tears of their previous potions Professor as the memories flowed through, they both dipped their heads as the sensation of being pulled engulfed them.

Memories after memories of the young boys life flashed through them, his friendship with a red head they recognised as Harry's mother, his life with the marauders, his guilt, his rage, his happiness, his love, the truth about the boy who lived's connection to the dark lord flowed through their sights.

They both had to find their balance as the memories finished, Harry didn't wait for Hermione as he stalked down the office, she ran to him grabbing his arms and turning him to her. "Harry... no... please..." she pleaded, her eyes blurring from her tears, she was surprised she had any more of those as that's what she felt like she's been doing all day.

"Hermione... please... just kill the nagini, and it'll be just him, maybe this is what the prophecy meant." He whispered grabbing both sides of her face as he tilted it up to look straight to him. She shook her head not trusting her voice.

"No... no... Harry.... it's not...."

But her words weren't believable, she didn't believe it as well, she didn't know what her blasted prophecy meant, she didn't believe in divination, especially not in the old coot Trelawney.

"The power to vanquish the dark lord is here, but what the dark lord knows not; a child to help the chosen one to achieve this will be hidden; born before the new decade approached on the nineteenth of the ninth month, she would be the one to save the saviour and finish the battle without a failure."

But she couldn't decipher how she would do it, how she would make of it. Before she stepped foot in Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall let her know of the prophecy besotted upon her, she didn't find anything wrong because of it as she only wanted the innocent child to not be kept out of the dark no matter how young she is, she was more than enough to understand her words.

Harry shook his head in defiance, red rimmed encircling his eyes, blotches of dried tears staining his cheeks, dust convering his clothes and skin. He pressed his forehead on her own and stared at her eyes, one he never became familiar with, one he never even saw on his own father. "I'll go with you." She cried.

He placed his arms around her shoulders and embraced each other silently crying. Complete silence welcomed the castle as footsteps came through. They both turned and walked out only to be greeted by the number of death eaters and Voldemort himself.

Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts walked out to see the number of dark wizards entering the non existent wards of the castle.

Harry stepped up in front of everyone as both equals, Voldemort and The boy who lived faced each other. "Have you come to finally give up, Harry?" He grinned already knowing the answer.

He didn't give him the satisfaction of words, he just stood there and looked back at his best friend who didn't even notice as she was already being encircled by the remaining Weasleys, guarding her. He gave her a tight smile that she didn't return and looked back at the maniacal wizard before him who witnessed the exchange.

"Very well. I would just send an Avada, Harry, but it seemed that a few of my followers have shown me their interest on torturing them and making them suffer before dying." Just then Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange chuckled amusely.

The bald noseless wizard sent a dark purple curse straight on the chest of Harry Potter, a curse Hermione was familiar with. "No! No! No!" She shouted pleaded, she was held back by George as Harry fell down the floor gasping for air. "No! Please!" She cried and trashed around George's arms.

She finally got out of his hold and ran straight towards Harry. All the death eaters laughed at the boy who lived who wouldn't live no more, while everyone else silently mourned at the probability of the ends of all of them. She cradled her best friends body and mumbled healing spells she knew off.

Voldemort just grinned at the sight. "Ah, Mudblood, It is not too late, I will still accept you and let you rule with us, you have proven time and time again that you are the brightest witch of the age. Come and join me." He drawled that brought the stillness and shiver down her whole body.

Her rage, grief, tears and love all mingled together as her hair cackled as she didn't notice how much like how her eyes changed back to normal earlier, her hair seemed to transfigure back to its natural roots and tint, bushy brown to wild black, her skin meddling well in the same tone as her nephews; she sobbed as she stressed about different healing and counter spells that didn't work; she didn't even look up at the crazed hypocritical wizard in front of her.

She didn't see how Bellatrix Lestrange, the Malfoy's and the rest of the death eaters who witnessed her torture finally acknowledge and realised the fact that she's still alive.

She didn't register the golden band encircling their joint hands as Harry tried to mumble incoherent words;

She finally looked up at the raven haired wizard who smiled at her without a care in the world like he's not dying in her arms, he reached out with his free hand at the raven curl she now possessed. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I guess, you were always meant to be the one to finish this." He whispered, she shook her head as her tears kept falling down and soaking her clothes.

The moment Harry took his final breath, Hermione stilled, a defeaning silence and ringing echoed in her ears, she didn't hear the proclamation of one Tom Marvolo Riddle "Harry Potter is Dead!" She didn't hear anything but the final intake of her last family member taking his final breath.

She sobbed, she didn't even try to stop it from spilling anymore.

Everything, everything was for nothing, their hope, the fight, the lives lost it was all for nothing, Voldemort is still left standing with all his psychotic followers protecting him.

Something in her exploded, the grief she felt slowly turned into blind hot rage of anger, She looked up at the grinning hypocritical noseless bastard as his laugh boomed around everyone. She tried to keep her rage, but her anchor wasn't there anymore to stable her

so, she let go.

she screamed.

She screamed all of her grief, misery, sorrow, pain, heartache, agony, love. She screamed it all.

A scream that shook the once impenetrable castle, a scream that brought the hundreds in front of her shivers down their spine. A scream that stopped the dark lord himself from celebrating.

And then it happened, a magical force resounding the two raven haired wizards that extended in a circle that pushed everyone back with such force that cracks of bones rang the silence.

A magical force that cut through time and space just because of a single scream that held so much power.

A powerful force that pushed the wild raven haired, hazel-grey eyed witch back to her home, where the blood wards welcomed her like an old friend.

Only this time, she was more than two decades back and in her younger selfs body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to give the story a heart. This is also posted on Wattpad under @12Poppi


End file.
